


[Commission] Caught in the Sweaty Act

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers
Genre: Body Worship, Caught, Caught in the Act, Cock Sucking, Crotch, Dirt - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dominant top, Foreplay, Grime, Gym, Licking, Locker Room, M/M, Masculine, Odour, POV Second Person, Perspiration, Rough play, Sweat, Tongue Bathing, Underwear, Underwear Sniffing, armpit - Freeform, armpit worship, bj, blowjob, musk, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Caught sniffing and huffing Matthew Daddario's used, sweat-drenched underwear in the locker-room, the cocky actor sought to punish you for your naughtiness, forcing you to kneel down and clean his wet armpits and suck on his saturated balls. Dirty-talking to your perverted desires as you blew his impressive shaft while guzzling down his tainted pre-cum and perspiration, you got off on acting like his post-workout towel; almost as if you were trying to be uncovered and used.
Relationships: Matthew Daddario/You, You/Matthew Daddario
Kudos: 18





	[Commission] Caught in the Sweaty Act

You knew what you were doing was highly inappropriate and could get you into serious trouble if you were caught, but in the exact perverted moment you were relishing, you couldn’t give a damn of who saw or judged you. Every breath you took and every flick of your tongue was flavoured with pure, fresh sweat which had seeped deeply into the jockstrap’s fibrous material, thin layers of old and new perspiration stains culminating in a lewd miasma of senses. The hairs on the back of your neck stood tall and you could feel your heart thumping in your chest as your erection boiled within your tight briefs, drips of pre-cum staining the front as it poked through the stretched material.

“Fuck, so raw, so amazing,” you muttered and mumbled to yourself incoherently as you bunched up the used-underwear in your hands and pulled it as hard as you can against your nose and mouth, as if trying to force the jockstrap into your awaiting skin and pores. The pungent aroma of a post-workout man was your perverted mind’s bread and butter, the allure of being caught only heightening your overall senses as the taboo-nature of your ‘crime’ danced around your midst.

Your horny digits clawed and dug into the moist, damp underwear pouch as your eyes fluttered and rolled around your skull, your moans somehow remaining locked inside of your throat instead of alerting every gym patron around you. Knowing that this small garment was nestled around Matthew Daddario’s thick cock and muscular ass, soaking up his oozing essence and hugging his balls was enough to make you cum right then and there, your hips thrusting as you knelt over on the tiled floor. 

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing!” suddenly called out an irritated voice before you felt thumping footsteps marching towards you, your brain freezing in panic as your limbs remained locked in place, still clutching the jockstrap against your snout. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled you up off the floor, before shoving you into a locker, finally coming face to face with the illustrious figure. Despite the adrenaline and fear coursing through your veins, you can’t help but admire the man’s chiselled features and gorgeous, sweaty skin, piercing eyes honing in on your very soul.

“I leave to go get my water-bottle and already some weirdo is going through my stuff. You think I bring all my money with me to the gym? Just because I’m an actor … wait, what’s that?” paused the man mid-rant as he noticed his jockstrap in your clutch, cocking an eyebrow at the revelation. “Oh I see, you’re one of those are you? Hmm, even better, for me,” smirked Matthew as his aura instantly transformed on the spot, still holding one hand around a towel that was draped around his lower-half. The few people who were in the gym locker-room with you quickly read the situation and left, not wanting to get caught in a crossfire of any sorts.

“So, you like sniffing my used jockstrap? From your erection it seems you really are quite the pervert. Have you been stalking me? Finding where I liked to workout?” questioned the man with a curious and snarky tone as he ‘pinned’ you in place, moving in close to prevent you from escaping. “No it’s a misunderstanding, I mean … I saw it fall onto the floor … I only tried to pick-” you sputtered in a frenzy before Daddario silenced you, lifting up his arm to place a finger on your lips. “I don’t believe you, pervert,” whispered the actor seductively before abruptly dropping his towel and revealing his toned and sweaty body; still un-showered and ripe as ever.

Your eyes widened to the size of pies as you absorbed every inch of his exposed frame, salivating to the point of drool as his un-erect cock and balls hung down and rested against his thighs. You tried to avert your gaze but found the task nigh impossible, the 32 year old undoubtedly enjoying the natural sway he had over you. “Since you seem to be quite the jock-sniffer, how about the real thing? I could use a raunchy tongue-bath,” whispered the man as he dipped his finger into your mouth, swishing it around your pool of saliva before pulling it away, pointing downwards towards his hairy crotch and sweaty genitals.

“I-I-I-I ummm,” you sputtered before the dominant actor placed his hands on your shoulders and weighed you down to your knees, bringing you eye-level with his 10-inch member which glistened with fresh beads of perspiration. His hairy pubes seemed to literally steam with his musky funk and his thighs were thick and glowed under the fluorescent lights, Matthew looking down at you with a wide-set grin. “If you have the guts to go through a celebrities used underwear, you can suck him off,” ordered Daddario as he thrust his hips and ‘slapped’ your face with his swinging manhood, leaving a mildly wet patch of sweat on your cheek from where his pre-cum leaking tip connected.

-

Given more than enough permission, you flipped the switch from confusion to cock-sucker, moaning loudly as you hungrily engulfed his sweaty organ, cleaning the oil and grime off with a wide-set smile hanging from your drooling lips. “Oh fuck … mmm,” grunted the man as he was blown away by your enthusiasm, leaning back against the locker as his knees wobbled and almost gave-in, not expecting his bravado ‘scare tactic’ to actually bare fruit. However, he couldn’t deny that his cock felt like it was in heaven as it was deeply polished, clenching his hands into fists as he looked down, amazed at how his cock just disappeared into the more than horny maw.

He tasted phenomenal, his fresh funk and musk infusing itself into his skin and sweat like a pungent and sharp sensation, eager to huff down his bouquet as well as drown yourself in the raw flavour of his massive manhood. It hardened and began to peak pre-cum in your mouth as you focused your attention down from his nerve-filled tip to his throbbing shaft, inhaling his pubic-hair deeply which wafted an intoxicating, alluring aroma that got your hard and rowdy as you knelt before the man. “Damn, you’re really … you know what you’re doing,” moaned Matthew as he began thrusting his hips back and forth without even realising it, his body already addicted to the pleasure that your mouth and maw exuded.

Gently ‘crushing’ his member between your lips as you filled your stomach with his tainted saliva, your hands began to play with his equally juicy balls, rubbing and massaging them between your fingers like a cat with a ball of yarn. They were plump, hefty and full of cum as they coiled in your grip, digging your nails lightly into the hairy, rippled texture to ‘acquire’ some of his ball-sweat. Smelling your fingers every so often as you hungrily swallowed his 10-inch pecker with little to no problem, Daddario was obviously turned-on by how naughty you were, spreading his thick legs apart to give you better access to his family-jewels.

“So you like sweat? Give my balls a good cleaning boy,” commanded Daddario with a whisper as he thrust his hips and allowed his pendulous orbs to swing near your face, pre-cum continuing to fountain from his pulsing tip. Refreshing your palate with new saliva, you began loudly slurping on his tests as if guzzling a thickshake through a straw, pursing your lips to create the perfect amount of suction; knowing exactly how men liked their juicy balls to be fondled. “My god!” beamed the actor louder than anticipated, his hands immediately covering his own mouth out of instinct, eyes darting around to make sure no one had heard or had some to investigate.

The overall nature of the impromptu cock-sucking didn’t seem to be a regular occurrence for the actor, which was a real shame as his sweaty balls and cock went down like a fine-brandy, perfectly tinctured with musk and heat as if he were planning this operation from the get-go. His balls throbbed between your gums and your tongue scraped every last molecule of flavour from its scraggly texture, digging deep to extract. Your own member throbbed harshly as you fuelled your libido with your raunchy fetish, needing to get a taste of his perspired, glistening ass before your dreams were complete. Thank god that you captured the prey before he took a shower and washed all the precious morsels away, shuddering at the thought as your sucked on both testes at once.

Holding onto his thighs and pushing your digits into the muscular flesh, you gestured for the shaky stud to turn around, Matthew doing so with a puzzled expression. As your hand pressed against his back and arched him forwards, he suddenly realised what your lewd mind was conjuring, licking his lips as he looked over his shoulder. “Wanna eat my sweaty ass? I did 30 minutes of squat so I bet I’m just ripe as an orchard,” teased Daddario in a harsh whisper as he got into a more comfortable position, pushing his huge bubble-butt even further out, a cocky smile gracing his pursed lips. 

Taking a deep breath as you neared his hairy ass-cheeks, you forcefully buried your face and snout between his crack, sniffing and licking harshly while holding him still, Matthew flailing as he felt foreign intrusions tickle his taint. Despite his humorous reaction, he was definitely into the idea of a kneeling figure servicing his hole and ass, moaning even louder than before as he received his first ever rimjob, sweating from his brow, pits and crotch as he exposed his tunnel like a whore. “Yea c’mon, dig in bitch. How’s all the fresh sweat?” further teased the turned-on actor as he began lightly twerking his booty against your face, rubbing his sensitive asshole against your waiting nose and tongue which were ready to work.

It was an absolute pleasure to eat his hairy ass out without having to hold back, your tongue pointed itself into a ‘sword’ which you used to poke and slather wherever it could reach. Like a furious snake with a vengeance, you covered his entire crack, cheeks and entrance with saliva, hungrily slurping down the tinged, tangy taste which oozed from every pore and wrinkle. His hole even gradually opened-up as your swabbed against it, feeling his muscles and sphincters relax which caught even Matthew off guard, his moans becoming more intrinsic and sexual as he experienced a bran new realm of sensation. “Fuck, that’s … intense,” finished the man as he took a second to catch his breath, straightening his back and once again exposing his front to you.

Looking and smelling as if he had just completed yet another crunching workout, you went out on a limb and gestured for the horny actor to lift up his arm, needing and wanting to see his pits in all their carnal glory. “What? This?” questioned the man slowly as he raised his muscular arms up against the locker, your cock almost ejaculating right then and there as his tainted, wet jungles of hairy and musk tickled your fetish and libido, your face hiding nothing from the man. “Oh I see, I get it. You wanna service Daddy’s pits?” asked Daddario with a smirk as he began to show-off and sniff his natural aroma, eyes fluttering in an exaggerated manner; enjoying the sight of you on your hands and knees like his own personal dog.

“Beg for it,” finished the man with a grin as he lowered his arms and even folded them, drawing out the prospect for as long as it suited him. “Please let me lick your arms and bathe you with my tongue. You’re so fucking hot and I’ve been dreaming of this forever. I’ll do whatever you want Daddy,” you begged without restraint as you looked up with wide eyes, unashamed if it got you closer to your goal. “Pathetic,” whispered Matthew with a tut before cocking his head upwards, raising his arms and once again giving you full permission and reign over his supple, ripped frame; enjoying the dominant role.

-

Bolting up as quick as a beat, you began worshipping his armpits and pecs with both your mouth, nose and fingers, doing whatever it took to get his scent, his taste, his essence into your body. Your moans spilled from your drooling maw as you washed his thick, black hairy pits in your mouth, extracting every drop down your ravenous gullet, wishing you had his taste on retainer. “Yea, clean me up you dirty whore. I want them sparkly-clean by the end of this,” commanded the actor as he licked his own lips, enjoying the unique stimulus of another man giving themselves to him, never in a million years expecting a jockstrap-sniffing incident to end exactly as it did in the porno’s.

His armpit bushes were dense as grass and as tangled as barbed-wire, you lips pursing over and over as it cleaned entire ‘clumps’ at once. Every breath you took was flavoured with musk and heat like a raunchy candle, tasting his essence and salt in your lungs and at the back of your throat, your nostrils coated in his oily, sweaty secretions which you were more than happy to extract and keep. You felt Matthew’s hands pushing you deeper and harder into his pits as you swapped from right to left, his words falling on deaf ears as you immersed yourself in the fantasy, wishing you could bottle-up up scent and spray it all over your clothes and body, getting turned-on by just the thought alone.

Trailing down the grooves of his body, every ounce of his skin and flesh was infused with his personal odour, making sure to pinch his nipples, suck on his pecs and lick his abs as you swapped from side-to-side. Matthew was hard and throbbing the entire time as you clambered around and got into numerous different positions, feeling his own sexual fantasy as he was desired and worshipped like a God amongst men. He felt strong, powerful and lustful as he received his own personal shower from a perverted slut no less, the ticklish sensation fading away as every lick and slurp instead pushed him further along his pent-up, upcoming orgasm.

“You gonna jack off to this scene for months to come? The day you had the privilege of eating out my ass and polishing my pits?” ordered the man in a gruff tone as he got handsy and began slapping your cheeks lightly, your nods only furthering his aggression. “I could get used to this, my own personal shower who would gladly service my every need. Does that turn you on?” mumbled the actor as he truly delved into the fantasy, almost jogging on the spot as he felt energised and revitalised, probably wanting to go back and do another entire set of squats, lunges and curls to refresh his muscular body with new tastes and smells.

“Yea it does, I would gladly clean you up. Your dirty jockstraps are my salvation, your pits are my home,” you pleaded as you continued to lick his nipples and catch any stray droplets of trailing perspiration, more than happy to simply be breathing in his odour which steamed from his crotch and skin. Matthew gave you a carnal, dirty look before snapping his fingers and pointing down to the floor, your knees caving away almost instantly as if hypnotised by a spell; which was partly true in this case. “I’m so fucking horny, you’re gonna drain my balls right now!” harshly commanded the man under his breath as he turned his attention back down to his throbbing shaft, allowing a fresh globule of spit to drop down onto the awaiting length. 

Before you could react, Daddario grabbed the back of your head and slammed your mouth onto his 10-inch manhood, moaning loudly as you struggled, choked and gagged on his impressive size and girth. “Drain me you dirty slut, and maybe I’ll let this happen again. Maybe next time I wont shower for an entire week? How would you like that?” teased the man with grunts and a gravelly tone as he brutally face-fucked you without restraint, barely giving you time or a chance to breathe in-between his motions. You could feel his nectar oozing tip punch into the back of your spasming throat as he used you like a fleshlight, never feeling so enraptured by the erotic spectacle.

You loved every carnal moment, almost wishing he was this cocky and aggressive from the very get-go, looking up with teary eyes as his length forced your jaw to un-clnech. He didn’t need to hold you down and thrust into your pinned mouth, but you thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his fingers holding the back of your head steady by the hair, retching loudly as you jacked-off finally, ignoring lube since your own length was thoroughly coated in its own secretions. Anyone could walk in at any moment, but both your frazzled minds were distracted as your orgasms came closer and closer, the previous scents and tastes still lingering on the tip of your thrashing tongue.

“FUCK! TAKE IT WHORE!” screamed Matthew so loud that the entire gym could probably hear him cum, thick spurts of honey shooting into your mouth and throat, his creamy spunk sloshing about before you downed it like a hungry slut. Your own cumshot shot so hard it hit the locker through the gap between the man’s legs, your moans muffled by his immense organ which continued to throb and pulse inside your maw as he filled your stomach. Your breaths were ragged and intense as you held the lewd position, eyes glued on one another. Finally pulling out, you gagged as fresh spurts of leftover cum dribbled from your chin, feeling like a used cum-dumpster as several curious attendee’s came to investigate the strange sounds from the corner of the locker-room. You didn’t care though, wishing you had more time to worship Matthew’s sexy body.

“So, same time next week? I wasn’t joking about the shower thing, I wanna get nice and grimy for you. Also, keep the jockstrap, I hope you treasure it,” confidently stated the actor as he gathered his stuff and waltzed out of the gym, uncaring as his naked physique shocked some unprepared people, feeling on top of the world.


End file.
